The Secrets Of Neopia
by chattingchick1
Summary: When the young Usul and her friends embark on a dangerous and deadly quest to find Dr. Sloth and his secret, who will win...and who will die?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. Simply put.  
  
Note: All the chapters are going to be short because I'm writing in sort of a rush! Sry!   
  
Note: I did not put titles in the chapters because of the above reason!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Secrets Of Neopia"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
...Deep inside Terror Mountain, an evil enemy of Neopia, was carrying a brown wooden box with special NeoGlyphics (Not a real thing. Taken from the word Hieroglyphics.) written on the front. Not understanding what they said he headed towards a dent in a cave. But then a cave Lupe beared his teeth at the evil intruder. He ran, dropping the box, and never returned...  
"No fair!", Roxie, a white Usul, said to one of her friends, Strawberry, a red Zafara. Her other friends were Taffy, a blue Flotsam, and Sunbell, a yellow Aisha. Sunbell, the beauty queen, said, "Why fuss over something so dirty?" Taffy, who was sitting next to her, hit her with her fins, and mader her move, "I won!"  
Back at Roxie's NeoHome, Sunbell, Strawberry, Roxie, and Taffy were having a sleepover. They were giggling over their favorite TV show "The Neopian Adventures with Emily Fairs".(Also made up.) It was a popular talk show millions and millions of Neopians watched. A mystery guest was supposed to appear today. Just then a tall man with a huge brown cloth coat came into view. He said in a low voice,"Hello, fellow Neopians. Do any of you know how to read NeoGlyphics? Study in school, then come to me." "But how would we?" Strawberry asked outloud. As if reading her mind, the guest took off his coat and there the most feared foe of Neopia stood. Dr. Sloth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh, no! What will they do? Find out next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. Simply put.  
  
Note: All the chapters are going to be short because I'm writing in sort of a rush! Sry!   
  
Note: I did not put titles in the chapters because of the above reason!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Secrets Of Neopia"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Everyone gasped. Strawberry jumped a mile, "What's he doing here?" "I don't know, but I do know one thing. He's NOT supposed to be here!" Sunbell said.  
  
Later that week, they were working in thier NeoGardens. Taffy said, "What should we do?" "Nothing, nothing at all.", Sunbell said. Taffy objected, "But..."  
  
"Strawberry!" "Sorry, Sunbell!" Roxie interrupted, "Cool it, guys! We're supposed to be finding that book!" "What are we going to do with if we find it anyways? None of us know NeoGlyphics." Taffy questioned. Roxie answered back, "Didn't you guys pay attention in English class? The Big Techo taught it to the ones," looking at Taffy, "that were actually listening!" Taffy sighed, followed by Sunbell and Strawberry. Strawberry's stomach started to growl like a noil. She bounced toward her bag and got out her Mustard Ice Cream. "Eww! Gross, Strawberry!!" "I've always wondered what it tasted like. I always threw it away at lunch so I saved it today." All of a sudden they heard a growl from the bushes. "Huh? What was that?" Strawberry asked. Roxie replied, "Looks like you got your answer!" The growl was from a Mutant Kacheek. Taffy ran, "Run away!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Will the Mutant Kacheek get them? Run Roxie, run! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. Simply put.  
  
Note: All the chapters are going to be short because I'm writing in sort of a rush! Sry!   
  
Note: I did not put titles in the chapters because of the above reason!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Secrets Of Neopia"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
They ran. They ran until they came to a Spyder's nest. Strawberry, the curious one, hopped towards it. She then dropped her forgotten Mustard Ice Cream on her paw. The Spyders attacked! Strawberry yelled and ran, with extreme speed, in the opposite direction.  
  
"Strawberry! Wait!" The others screamed. Roxie sighed, "It's hopeless. None of our speeds are high enough to catch up. My high point is defence, Sunbell's is strength, Taffy's is defence. Strawberry's? Speed." She said to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Strawberry was yelling and running when she realized the Spyders were gone. "Oh, where could the others be?" She walked for nearly a mile and what seemed like 5 hours. She then gave up and sat down.  
  
Strawberry sighed, "I wish I hadn't forgotted my bag." Just then a light faerie appeared. "Are you...a...l-light faerie?" She flew next to Strawberry, "Yes," she said, "My name is Lita."  
  
But Roxie and the others had no such luck. Not a light faerie but a dark faerie came, "Greetings. I am Dardria, and my master order me to destroy you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aaak! Dardria means business! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. Simply put.  
  
Note: All the chapters are going to be short because I'm writing in sort of a rush! Sry!   
  
Note: I did not put titles in the chapters because of the above reason!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Secrets Of Neopia"  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Roxie walked up to her. Taffy and Sunbell ran. Dardria flew next to Roxie. "What are you doing here?" Roxie demanded. Dardria grabbed Roxie by the ear, "Why, to destroy you of course!" The menacing dark faerie started to blast the trembling Usul with her wand.But the blast was deflected by some Magic Pebbles. Dardria, furious, hissed at the blue Flotsam.  
  
Taffy slid and caught Roxie, "Are you alright, Roxie?" "Yeah. Fine." the Usul replied.  
  
Deeper in the woods, Strawberry stared at the magnificent light faerie. Lita flew down beside Strawberry. "I'm here to find my evil sister, Dardria. She's a dark faerie. I fear she is going to destroy your friends." Strawberry got scared. "Roxie? Sunbell? Taffy?" "Follow me." Lita said. The frightened Zafara obeyed.  
  
Meanwhile, Dardria was gathering energy to kill the young Neopets. But suddenly she started to fly out of control. Roxie saw a blur of red, "Strawberry?" Strawberry, along with Lita, came into view. (AN: Strawberry used a Psychic ability) Dardria glared at her sister, "Lita!" Strawberry's friends looked at the light faerie, "They know each other?" Dardria sent a dark attack at Lita, "You helped them, sister?!" Lita fired also and the two blasts hit in a blinding flash of light.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who will survive? Lita or Dardria? Or...neither?   
  
And here's a hint: If you want met to get my chapters out sooner than I am now, tell me! Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. Simply put.  
  
Note: All the chapters are going to be short because I'm writing in sort of a rush! Sry!   
  
Note: I did not put titles in the chapters because of the above reason!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Secrets Of Neopia"  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
When they all could see again, Lita was laying on the ground. Strawberry quickly hopped over there, followed by her friends. "Hey, Strawberry." the faerie said. Strawberry turned to Dardria, "You hurt Lita! Now you pay!" Strawberry lunged at Dardria.  
  
Dardria dogded but the Zafara was too fast. Dardria fell to the ground.(AN: Strawberry attacked Dardria again.) Strawberry, out of breath, went to Roxie. "Hey, Strawberry!" Roxie smiled at her friend. She collapsed. They all came to her side, "Strawberry!" "She's just tired from battling Dardria." Lita said, "Here." Lita started glowing and the Zafara was healed. "What do we do now?" Taffy asked. Sunbell, frustrated, said, "I told you we would run into wierd and strange people. But you HAD to come find that book that Sloth had!" "SLOTH!!!" Lita screamed, "You're going after him?!?" Roxie calmed her down, "No.We're just looking for a book in Terror Mountain that he left." Lita was relieved, "OK, I though... never mind. Anyways, do you all need healing?" They all said no and started walking but they were stopped by a dark figure. "Dardria.", Roxie breathed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dardria's back! And ready for revenge! What will our heroes do? 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. Simply put.  
  
Note: All the chapters are going to be short because I'm writing in sort of a rush! Sry!   
  
Note: I did not put titles in the chapters because of the above reason!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Secrets Of Neopia"  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
Roxie, the bold one, jumped in front of her friends. The others ran to Lita and asked her to help their white friend. "No, I cannot. We should let Roxie battle alone." Lita replied. Roxie pretended to headbutt Dardria but used her Usul Bite, then Usul Glare. The Dark Faerie blasted her with her wand. "Roxie!", her friends cried out. Roxie got up and got out her Brain Tree Splinters, "Now I'm getting serious!" Strawberry, Sunbell, and Taffy all gasped because they all knew how dangerous Roxie's Splinters were. Roxie dodged Dardria's attack and threw her Brain Tree Splinters.  
  
Dardria yelled in agony and anger. She fell to the ground, defeated. Roxie was now hurt and tired. Strawberry came to Lita, "Can you heal Roxie?" Lita nodded. She glowed once again and Roxie was healed. "Now go," Lita urged the young ones, "go on your journey but be careful!"  
  
The young travelers waved goodbye and walked for another hour, and miraculously, the Neggery stood in front of them. They heard a voice from inside, "Where's a Cool Negg? I know it's here somewhere!" "That doesn't sound like the Negg Faerie to me!" Taffy said, worried. Sunbell screamed, "Look, guys!" The Negg Faerie was on the ground, split in two.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What? The Negg Faerie dead? How can that be? But more importantly WHO could it be? 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. Simply put.  
  
Note: All the chapters are going to be short because I'm writing in sort of a rush! Sry!   
  
Note: I did not put titles in the chapters because of the above reason!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Secrets Of Neopia"  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
They all gasped. Roxie jumped and walked towards the Neggery. She slammed into the door demanding to know who killed the good-hearted Negg Faerie. "Why, I did, young Usul." The creature said in a low voice. Roxie followed the voice and found a shadowy creature covered with a brown cloth. "Who are you?" Roxie charged at him. But the figure was too fast and dogded the Usul Bite. Roxie growled in anger. Roxie was then knocked unconsious. She blacked out.  
  
Meanwhile, Taffy, Sunbell, and Strawberry were having problems. "Who could've done this?", Taffy wondered. Strawberry look worried, "Hasn't Roxie been in their a while?" The young Zafara bounced to the open door. She saw her furry friend on the floor. "You!" She screamed. The battle begun. Strawberry dogded his first attack. The creature was starting to get tired as the speedy red bullet dogded his every move. He finally ran away, shouting, "This isn't the last you've seen of me!" Strawberry carried Roxie out beside her friends. "Who was it, Strawberry?", Taffy asked. Strawberry looked at her, "I don't know, but whoever it was, knocked out Roxie. Do you think it was...?" Taffy looked worried, "No...it couldn't just couldn't be...could it?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who do you think it is? Could he be that terrible? 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. Simply put.  
  
Note: All the chapters are going to be short because I'm writing in sort of a rush! Sry!   
  
Note: I did not put titles in the chapters because of the above reason!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Secrets Of Neopia"  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
Sunbell jumped around frantically, "Do you mean Sloth?? Are you crazy??" Then the shadowy creature, feared to be Sloth, showed up again.  
  
Strawberry, being brave, tried to attack him. She missed. She missed again. They battled for the second time that day. Sunbell and Taffy stared in amazement. Roxie still lay there, unconsious, not knowing what was going on. The figure shot an energy blast(A/N: no, not a ki blast but an energy blast from his wand.) at the Zafara. Luckily, she had brought her weapons. Strawberry dogded the blast and hit him with her Snowglobe Staff. He was frozen! Or so they thought. He busted through the ice and slammed the shocked Zafara to the ground. "Strawberry!", the others(Sunbell and Taffy) screamed. Taffy tried a fin attack(A/N: I know not an attack but she tried to hit him with her fin) but also got hit. Strawberry got up(A/N: Ok, she was a tough Zafara and besides it didnt knock her out), "Let's double team him!" "Right!", Taffy agreed.  
  
The two charged at him but they both missed. Taffy tried to dodge but didnt, "Ahh!" The blue Flotsam was knocked to the ground. Then Strawberry was thorwn. The dark creature swooped down and grabbed the unconsious Usul. He threw her up in the air and blasted her. She fell to the ground, motionless. The creature then laughed, "This pathetic Usul is finally dead!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dead?!? Roxie?!? Who exactly is this murderer?!? You'll find out in the next chapter. I promise! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. Simply put.  
  
Note: All the chapters are going to be short because I'm writing in sort of a rush! Sry!   
  
Note: I did not put titles in the chapters because of the above reason!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Secrets Of Neopia"  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
The other three Neopets were shocked. The creature just laughed, and flew off into the woods. "Roxie! Roxie! Wake up!", Strawberry shook her. Their furry friend didn't move. Motionless. Strawberry cried. Taffy cried. Sunbell cried. But Strawberry cried the hardest. Roxie was Strawberry's first friend since they were babies.  
  
The furious Zafara pounced ahead, "Let's go find that murderer!" The others were still in shock. "OK...", they agreed. Strawberry slowed down for them to catch up. But when Strawberry turned around, she bumped into someone. Or rather, something. The evil creature who killed their friends.(A/N: He killed Roxie and the Negg Faerie in case u forgot) Strawberry dived at him. She got out her Snowglobe Staff and shot an icy blast. It wan't very effective. "OK, little ones, it's time you know who you're dealing with!" , he cackled. He took offthe cloth and revealed his Grundo-like body.  
  
It WAS Sloth! The three gasped. Strawberry became even angrier. She got out her two Improved Lightning Beams, and shot them at Sloth with incredible force. The beams knocked Sloth down and Strawberry then shot him with another icy beam from her Snowglobe Staff. Frozen! "Are you sure he's frozen?", Taffy was worried. "I dont' know but I don't want to find out!", Sunbell said, "Run!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sloth!? Who would've known? Well, I would...Anyways, has Sloth really been defeated? And what about Roxie? Is she really dead? Find out in the next chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer::I do not own Neopets. Simply put.  
  
A/n: Sorry they are so short! i didnt realize they were going to be!  
  
"The Secrets Of Neopia"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
They ran for their dear lives. Then they stopped. "I think we lost him." Taffy said,out of breath.  
  
"OOF!" Strawberry ran into a tree. She noticed a camouflaged button on the bark of the tree. Taffy went up beside her, "Press it already!"  
  
Strawberry didnt hesitate. She pressed the button and the rock in front of them revealed a hidden cave.  
  
"Hey is that the mysterious cave of Terror Mountain? Yay! We made it to the top! We made it!" They all jumped around happily while the curious Zafara went ahead inside the cave. The others eventually followed.  
  
Taffy knocked over a rock and uncovered a brown wooden box, "Hey, this is NeoGlyphics! We found it!" Then a voice with a nasty tone interrupted, "But you aren't going to keep it!" "Huh?Who was that?", Strawberry wondered, "Sloth?" She growled.  
  
Sloth knocked the box out of Taffy's hands and it flew across the cave. "No!" They screamed. Strawberry and Taffy started to tackle him. He dodged. Taffy looked back, "Sunbell! Get the box!" The Aisha was horrified. "Are you crazy? That dusty thing?"   
  
But before she could she could go anywhere a shadow grabbed it, "Don't worry Sunbell! I got it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now that Sloth has found our heroes again what will they do? And who is the mysterious shadow that grabbed the box? How does it know Sunbell's name? How did it know where they were? Find out in the next chapter! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I not own Neopets! 

I was shocked when I got a review for this story. I had honestly forgotten about this story since it is so bad compared to my later fics. But, anyways, since I actually got a review, I'll type this chapter and the next. After all, it's been close to a year and a half of not updating!

* * *

**"The Secrets of Neopia"  
Chapter 11**

Everyone gasped. Sunbell studdered, "H-How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt." The shadow walked into the light.

The others ran to her, "Roxie?!? But we thought you were..."

Roxie smiled, "I was probably an inch from death, but luckily, I knew Restore so I gathered enough energy to use-"

"Enough!" Sloth yelled, "I don't know how you survived, Usul, but you're going to die this time!" He lunged at Roxie, but was knocked out of the way.

Sunbell stook there, read to fight.

"Aisha!" Sloth came back and tackled Sunbell. She got up and dogded his icy stare. Sunbell got out her Grand Lightning Beam.

"Yeah, I've been training." Sunbell said. The tiny Aisha struck Sloth with the beam.

"Agh!" He was slammed into the rocks. The others were stunned. The cave started collapsing.

Roxie, Sunbell, Strawberry and Taffy started out of the cave.

SLAM!

The cave opening had closed.

"You got the box, Roxie?" Strawberry asked.

She flashed it, "Got it."

Strawberry, being her curious self, took the box and opened it. She started to read,"Long ago, Neopia was greatly disturbed by an evil villian who called himself 'Sloth'. But then a great Lupe warrior defended his home planet and destroyed the evil Dr. Sloth."

Taffy looked around, "But... if he's dead... how was he here?"

* * *

One more chapter to go! Oh, and the Lupe warrior mentioned is not Jeran. Jeran may not have even existed when I wrote this chapter years ago.... who knows.... 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets! 

This is the last chapter! You are warned!

* * *

**"The Secrets of Neopia"  
Chapter 12**

They read on, "But somehow Sloth survived. We never know when he's going to try to find this journal, so if you find it, hide it. Please."

"Wow." Sunbell said.

"But we know where all the Neopet species came from." The journal said on the next page, "They all arrived here after their home planet was destroyed by Sloth. They came here looking for a home. At first there was 4, but they multiplied. Since then, they have stayed and we've welcomed them. Now I hope we'll all have a happy life."

"Wow." Sunbell repeated, "Now I know why Sloth was after that book."

"So you know why I need it?"

They turned around to see Sloth.

They all ran, "Oh, no, not again!"

* * *

The thing about the Neopets coming to Neopia out of refuge is a idea I thought of. It didn't really happen. The pets came from Adam and Donna's(and whoever else is behind the site) heads.

There you go. It's finally done. Complete. Thank you guys for reviewing!

But I must thank my 4 Neopets, Roxie461, Strawberry461, Taffy461 and Sunbell 461, who aren't with me anymore. They were on my first account that got stolen. I now have a new account.My username is on my profile.They have been gone for over 3 years. That's the reason for this fic. It's dedicated to those 4 pets. Thank you!

I could write a sequel to this(it would be a definite thing if I was able to get the account back) that would be alot better if I wanted to. Only if you guys want a sequel really bad, I will write it. I don't know how long it will be until I posted it, though, because I currently have 3 fics I've working on and combined with school, I don't have that much time. Thank you again!


End file.
